Our research used functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) to investigate how blood glucose levels influence the activity of a brain region that processes taste information (i.e., the insula) in response to viewing food images. We also identifed the regions of the brain (i.e., the ventral pallidum and the orbitofrontal cortex) that support inferences about food pleasantness. These brain regions are likely to play a central role in the moment-to-moment hedonic inferences that influence food-related decision-making.